


睡前的红酒和猫咪

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky/原创女主。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	睡前的红酒和猫咪

收拾完晚餐的残骸，Bucky Barnes在水池边甩干手。接着他蹲下身，从厨房地上一块不起眼处轻松拽起盖板。一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声音响起，男人利索地转身，从降下的金属梯下到酒窖去。他们的店改造自一座老房子，从禁酒令时期就被装满了机关和密室，Bucky在搬进来之前搜查过一遍，但就连他也不能百分之百确认他已完全弄懂这其中的构造。男人从干燥的木架上取下一瓶红酒，昏暗的灯光扫上握着瓶身的金属手，手腕上的页片精密地翻转，Bucky读了读标签，把酒揣进了怀里。

“Wine？”低沉的声音在书房响起，沉浸在面前资料中的Colette猛地直起身，见到是Bucky，她吐出一口气，“你走路没有声音的毛病什么时候才能改一改……”

“除非你先改了在晚餐后继续工作的毛病。”将手中的杯子和酒瓶放下，Bucky来到窗口。合上了窗户并拉上了窗帘之后，Bucky转过头看向他生活和工作上的伙伴，她用手托着下巴，正窝在高大的办公椅中，宽阔的椅背和蓬松的垫子几乎将她吞没。台灯暖黄色的光映着她认真的脸，照在她视线所在的档案上。

他们常来往的三名雇主在这个月内被接连报道离奇死亡，这让Colette绷起了神经，不眠不休地收集了好几天的资料。Bucky昨晚去了一些新面孔会去接活的酒吧，Weasel也没什么有用的线索，只是说已经派他的人盯着了。再次扫过这几起死亡的案件报告，Colette叹了一口气，“我只是需要找到这一切背后的联系……”

“你现在需要的是一场休息。”Bucky告诉她，他的双手来到她的肩膀，“过长时间的紧绷会让你集中不了注意力。”Bucky的声音很冷静，在他们交往的几个月里，这更是总能让Colette放下心来。

“你是对的。”Colette承认道，“我，嗯，得想点别的。”她闭上眼睛，让身体在Bucky的手中放松下来。

“我有一些主意。”Bucky的声音变低了，他的指头缠绕起几簇她颈边柔软的细发，热意从他接触自己的地方传进Colette的核心，她颤抖了一下，无法控制地脸红了起来。

Bucky懂得阅读她的身体语言，宽大的手掌向上，一点点插进了Colette的发间，手指收紧，几乎不用什么力，她顺从地跟着他向后仰起头，露出了脖颈。Bucky低下头，棕色的长发落到了她的脸上，男人的气息凑近，两片薄薄的嘴唇含住了她的，湿润地亲吻起了她。很快他的另一只手来到她的下巴，向下缓慢地抚摸着她的脖子。

Colette得承认，在对自己的好朋友发展出了超乎友谊的情感的那段时间里，她认为Bucky多半不会再想要和其他人类进行任何肢体接触。现在像这样的亲吻是她完全不敢想象的。显然他们工作上的心有灵犀似乎也延续到了别的领域上，Bucky回应了她的情感。他了解她的担心，说服了她，他也看出了她的需要，不到几个月交往的时间，他明白了怎么让她的身体像乐器一样歌唱。而Colette也对他不轻易显露出的这一面感到深深的好奇和兴奋。最重要的是她知道当她把自己交给他的时候，她仍然是安全的。

亲吻总是热烈又缠绵，Bucky很快直起身，示意Colette也站起来，她低下头，发现自己衬衫的扣子不知道什么时候已经被解开了。Bucky来到了她的身后，他慢慢地抓起她的双手，将她的手臂折在了背后。

“颜色？”Bucky在她耳边询问。

Colette深吸一口气，“绿色。”

Bucky点点头，从背后解开了她的胸罩，他的手一勾，那块衣物从她的身上滑了下来，落到了地上。

手臂还被抓在身后，Colette胸口不得不挺起着，在房间内展示着她衣服下裸露的性征。

呼吸急促起来，在工作室做这种事她从来没有想过，一直到此刻。Colette能无比清晰地感受到自己的乳头挺立着，下身渐渐湿润起来。

“不错。”Bucky低声说。

Colette的脸更红了。

没有松手，Bucky弯下腰在她耳边说话，热气吹在她的耳边，Colette几乎可以感受到他的视线巡视在自己赤裸的胸部上。没有实质性的触碰，但这足以让她的整个人都害羞起来了。

“你的红晕会一路延续到胸口上，你知道吗？”

Bucky的食指轻轻向下滑动，蹭过她的锁骨，向下滑进她浅浅的乳沟，“我希望这里也一样就好了，”他低声说着，接着突然抬起手，并拢的指头在她的胸部上发出一声响亮的拍击，疼痛接踵而至。

“看，好多了。”  
身体因为疼痛而颤抖，Colette低下头，她的胸部上有个明显的指痕，还没有完全看清，Bucky的手又抬起来了，“啪——”  
这次是向下一击，Colette痛叫出声，她的一对奶子被拍得荡起来，在胸口弹动后又落回原位。

“看着。”Bucky提醒她。

这比打在屁股上要羞耻许多，低下头，Colette能看到自己的胸部是怎样一下下被打红的，Bucky手上的动作精准又快速，将Colette的乳房拍得红肿起来。疼痛开始占据她的思维，酥麻的感觉传遍全身，随着拍击，她开始忍不住发出呻吟。乳尖在胸口挺立着，因为周围火辣辣的感觉而异常敏感。  
细密的红点开始从她胸口粉嫩的红色中出现，Colette不自觉地扭动着身体，本能地想要逃避，但Bucky轻松地将她用左手钳制，贴着他自己的身体，他的右手拽住了她的乳头，扯向一边，在Colette因为疼痛而皱起脸后，他松开了手，  
“颜色？”Bucky低下头。询问颜色时，Bucky不会影响她的判断。  
“呜……绿色，”Colette喘息着说。  
“Hmm…”Bucky咬了咬她的耳朵，他换了手，右手接过她背在身后的手臂，左手来到Colette的身前。冰冷的金属抚过她的胸口，在她因为疼痛而红肿的皮肤上带来阵阵凉意，Bucky的指头搓过她的乳头，轻轻挤了挤她的胸部。接着向下，他单手灵活地挑开了她裤子的纽扣，然后慢慢伸了进去。

Colette屏住了呼吸，Bucky较冷的指头摸索着她的下体，刷过她打理整齐的毛发，她已经熟悉了金属坚硬的触感，但Colette还是控制不住地夹紧了他的手，Bucky揉弄了两下Colette肿胀的阴蒂，接着熟练地来到了她的阴穴那里探索，  
“So wet…”粘腻的水声响起，Bucky勾起指头，Colette颤抖了一下，一小股粘液就这么从她的身体涌出来，沾湿了男人的指头。

她害羞地扭动身体，这让她在Bucky的手上摩擦地更厉害了，阴蒂贴在Bucky的手掌上蹭动了两下，突如其来的刺激让她全身发软。  
Bucky把手抽回来，在Colette面前展示他手上透明的粘液，她的喘息加重，喉咙里发出了微弱的呜咽。男人转动手腕，把来自她阴穴的淫水蹭在了Colette的乳尖。敏感部位被紧接着毫不留情地揉动，她通红的乳尖和乳晕在淫液下显得更加闪亮，空气里弥漫着性的气味。

Colette能感到自己的身体对Bucky作出的反应，快感积聚，她闭上眼睛，绷紧了身体，Bucky什么都不用做，只是摩擦她的乳头，她就能感到自己已经越来越逼近高潮…… 

"脱掉所有衣服。"Bucky松开了她的手。在Colette发出了一声郁闷的呻吟，引得男人轻声的一笑，Bucky总是对她十分了解。

书房的时钟滴答响着，提醒她时间的流逝，Colette拉下了衬衫，接着把裤子脱了下来，接着是内裤，她顾不上把它们捡起来，因为Bucky已经把一条腿插进她的腿间，强迫她把腿分得更开，让Colette的下身完全贴在他的大腿上。

“在我身上蹭你自己。”Bucky命令的声音让她浑身像过了电一样。Colette慢慢摆动起腰部，知道隔着薄薄的一层衣物，Bucky完全能感觉到自己的阴唇在他的大腿上挤压、揉弄的感觉，湿润的淫液一股股涌出，很快打湿了她磨蹭的地方，把Bucky的居家裤浸湿出一小块深色。这让Colette觉得羞耻又火辣，她的腰来回摆动，就像Bucky教她的那样，在Bucky的大腿上蹭动着自己最敏感的部位。Bucky的手掌摊开在她的腰部，冰凉的金属冷得她发颤，和她火热的下身形成了鲜明的对比。另一只手还抓着她的胸部，他的指头开始来回刷动着她的乳头，给她带来了阵阵快感。

“更多？”Bucky咬住了她的耳朵。

“Bucky，哦…”并没有放过她，Bucky抓过她的腰部摁在自己的身上，Colette能感受到他的勃起已经蓄势待发，顶在自己的屁股上，

“Tell me who my pretty little slut is.”他在她耳边低语，双手像铁钳一样卡住她的大腿，他把她的腿分开，把她固定在自己的身上。

“I,I am.”Colette红着脸承认道。

“You are what?”

“I am your pretty little slut.”Colette闭上眼，尽可能清晰地说出来，声音里的颤抖完全暴露出她有多紧张和羞耻。

“Yes, mine。”Bucky的声音充满了占有欲。他的手来到了她背后。

顺着他的用力，Colette弯下腰，冰冷的办公桌贴上她的身体，缓解了她之前胸部上火辣辣的疼痛，Colette浑身颤抖，不知道Bucky压住她后颈的什么位置，让她一点也动弹不得，男人的声音从她身上传来，  
“分开你的阴唇。展示给我看。”

就算所有的样子已经全数被男人看透，主动做出这样的动作对Colette来说仍是十分羞耻，Bucky耐心地等着她，知道她会在准备好以后继续。  
紧贴着桌面，Colette赤裸的手臂向后伸去，慢慢在男人面前分开了自己的臀瓣。火热的阴部暴露在空气里，任何一点点细微的气流都能使她浑身颤抖，她伸长手指，从背后分开了自己的阴唇。她很熟悉自己的身体，她知道那里有多红，沾染着从她身体里涌出来的淫水，好像花瓣一样在她的手指中展开。  
她能听见背后男人的喘息，这让她更进一步地塌下腰、压低身体，尽管羞耻，Colette希望Bucky能来照顾她早就湿透了的肉穴。在这停顿的时间里，她控制不住地想象Bucky修剪仔细的指头，弯曲着插入她的身体，或者更好，由他的肉棒，撑开她，填满她空虚的甬道，他总是那么大，让她无法思考更多，脑子里只有来自于Bucky此刻的触碰……

更多的淫液从她的肉洞里涌出来，因为她分开的姿势，从她的腿间滴落在地上。

“Oh baby……”他的手掌抚上她裸露的臀部，

“啪——”疼痛在她的屁股上炸开，没有预料到的刺激让她浑身一抖，哀叫出声。而Bucky没有停下，又是一下落在另一侧，Colette努力保持不动，让疼痛混合着快感，从Bucky击打她的地方传遍她的四肢百骸，一切都是那么清晰和强烈，纸张和墨水的气味充斥在她的鼻尖，乳头和上身的皮肤刮擦在桌面，Bucky的下一击落在了她柔嫩的大腿内侧，泪水从她眼角涌了上来，Colette不自觉地收紧了身体，肉穴在分开的指头下收缩，她能感觉到自己有多湿润。

下一击更加向里，Bucky落下的手掌擦过到了她的外阴部，Colette尖叫一声，腿一下子软了下来，在整个失去重心之前，Bucky向前一步，揽住了她的腰，

“太多了？”他凑近了她的耳边，“颜色，Colette？”

“我不……”Colette的声音带上了哭腔，“黄色。”

“再一下，你认为你可以吗，baby？”Bucky凑近她的耳边，“你知道接下来会是什么……”他的身体凑了上来，Colette不知道什么时候他脱掉了裤子，她能感受到他的肉棒贴上她的臀部，不过一如即往的，这个男人的控制力惊人，在她给出回答之前，Bucky只是一动不动地等待着。

“好，好的……”Colette闭上了眼睛，她知道她心底里真正想要什么，她渴望Bucky带来的疼痛，她想要Bucky带着她、推动着她，到达极限，“我想要你……继续。”

“好孩子。”Bucky在她的后颈上落下一个亲吻，他身体的热度短暂地离开，Colette闭上眼睛，她伸直身体，手臂后展，维持刚才的动作，她分开了自己的屁股，指头摸索着滑腻的阴唇向两边拉扯，再一次向背后的男人展示出了自己脆弱的阴部，她有种预感，她知道Bucky的最后一下……会落在哪里，她能感觉到自己的阴部收缩着，肉穴颤抖地展开来，肿胀的阴蒂像花蕾一下挺立其中。  
“啪——”  
男人并拢的四指准确又用力地拍击在她的腿正中间，Colette痛叫出声，眼前一片空白四肢在疼痛下抖动，而Bucky的身体覆盖上来，他硕大的龟头抵住她逼穴的入口，就这么顶了进来，直捣在她的快乐的那一点上。快感和疼痛淹没了她，口水不受控制地从她嘴里流出来，  
Colette高潮了。更多的水从她的身体里不受控制地喷出来，而Bucky完全没有停下，她的里面早就湿的不行，这让他进入地几乎毫无阻碍，他的肉棒就这样一寸一寸地撑开她还在高潮中的逼穴，Colette全身紧绷也无法阻挡和挣脱，整个人像是被钉在他肉棒上，全心全意地接受着他的入侵。  
“好紧…”Bucky的喘息充斥在她的耳边，他的手来回地抚过她的身侧，指头蹭过她桌上的乳头。她不自觉地更收紧了下身，感觉到他的阴茎在挤压下的跳动。一直到他尽根没入，Colette能感觉到自己的下腹有多涨，而Bucky贴着她的腿，胯骨顶在自己的身上。  
“Here we go....”  
Bucky搂住她的身体，手掌来到她的肚子来回打转，和他在自己生理期的时候一样的方法揉她，但Colette知道……“我能在这里摸到我自己，baby。”他说着，按动着她小腹凸起来的地方，“那么深……你把我吞得好极了。”他向后抽了一点，又重新插了回去，在Colette的一阵呜咽声中更多的淫水从他们相连的地方被带出来，打湿了她发抖的大腿。  
Colette趴在桌子上，Bucky接管了她的重心，她甚至不需要撑着自己，腰被牢牢抓在Bucky的手里，双腿虚虚分开在两侧。男人由快到慢地抽动起来，阴茎进出在她高热的肉穴，每一下都顶到最深，她的身体因为疼痛和快感不断抽动着，早就分不清，只知道承受Bucky带来的感官过载，男人的气息无处不在，充斥着她所在的空间，她还没有从刚才的高潮中下来，但他已经把她带往下一个顶峰，Bucky弯下身体，宽大的手掌来到了她的肩膀，抚过她的脖子，然后抓住了她的下巴。他的指头向上，而Colette顺从地张开嘴，接纳了他的手指。他的掌心火热，将她断断续续地呻吟也扣在那里。他余下的指头压到了她的喉咙，下身插在她的身体里，每一次进入都顶到了她的子宫口，脆弱被完全掌握在了身后男人的手里，Colette的泪水和口水控制不住地流出来，身体因为过度紧绷而筋疲力尽。

“你做得很好，babydoll。为了我打开……”Bucky强壮的手臂紧紧扣着她的身体，他抽插的节奏加快，下身撞在她疼痛的臀部，把她用力地向前推挤到桌子边，Colette知道自己喜欢这样，她想要戴着Bucky给她带来的淤青。

再一次高潮来得很猛烈，Bucky的手向下，轻轻卡住了她的喉咙，呼吸上带来的阻碍让她浑身滚烫，Colette心中紧绷的弦终于断了，她浑身抖动，而Bucky感受到了她的信号，他用力抓住了她，几乎是把她摁在了自己的下身上操，几下快速地顶入抽出她的穴口，Colette无声地叫喊出来，Bucky粗喘着，嘴唇用力地压在她的后颈，最终他们一起到达了顶点。

Bucky放松了Colette的身体，手臂环绕在她胸前。男人分开了她的阴唇，把指头插进了她微微洞开的肉洞里，迎接他的是他射进去的湿润又黏腻的精液，Bucky的指头来回抽插了几下，慢慢拔出来伸到了Colette面前，抹到了她的脸上，又伸进了她的嘴里。精液和体液混合着的味道让她羞耻又难堪，Colette粗重的呼吸着，能感受到Bucky的手指在自己嘴里搅动着，口水从她的嘴角流下来，沾湿了她的下巴。她喜欢就这样被Bucky弄得一团糟的感觉。

“好了，babydoll，现在自己坐上来。”

Colette侧过头向后撇了一眼，Bucky后退一步坐在了她办公椅上，他的裤子还半褪着，半勃的阴茎沉甸甸湿漉漉地躺在他的腿间。这不是第一次他要求Colette骑他了，但主动把Bucky纳入身体仍是让她脸红得要烧起来了。她降下身体时，臀部接触到了Bucky的裤子，布料的摩擦清晰地传来，Colette深吸一口气，慢慢地沉到了Bucky结实的大腿上。保持着臀部微微抬起，她慢慢把手伸向了身后，Bucky的手虚虚地拢在两侧，只是配合地挺起身，让Colette抓到了他坚硬的勃起。她对他的肉棒已经非常熟悉，不用看就清楚知道那之上突起的青筋的位置，握在手中滑动了两下，她对准了位置，

在男人低沉的哼鸣声中，Colette能感受到Bucky硕大的头部顶到了自己湿润的阴部。火热的体温传过来，她来回蹭动了两下，淫液流出来更加润滑了他的顶部，Colette能感受到自己的内部被Bucky一点点顶开、进入……她放松身体，试着让重力帮她完成一部分任务，但Bucky真的很大，通常来说他们需要更多的润滑才能让他完全没有阻碍的滑进去。

“天……”双手撑住办公椅的扶手，Colette试图控制自己下沉的速度，“这太多了……”

“颜色？”Bucky询问，

“不，我指，绿色……”Colette一点也不想要他走，她能感到自己的穴口收缩，反射性地想要挽留住Bucky的那根，而从男人的轻笑声来看，他显然也感受到了。

“可能需要一点帮助？”Colette呼出一口气，又向下坐了一点，Bucky的手围了上来，从两侧扶住了她的腰。

“像这样？”他的脸贴上了她赤裸的后背，在那里留下细密的亲吻。

这让Colette呻吟出声，还有Bucky在她腰侧的双手让她整个人都软了，“哦……”这个体位能进得很深，Colette能感到他Bucky一点点更深地没入了自己的身体，她的阴道并不算浅，但Bucky尽根插入以后总是能顶到她最深的子宫口。Colette分开双腿，把自己更深地沉进Bucky的怀抱里，而男人的双手滑到了她光滑的大腿上，将她整个人抱在了胸口。热度从背部和身侧传来，Colette闭上感觉，感到了前所未有安全。

毫无准备的，Bucky向上挺身，完全地进入了她的身体，粗长的筋身摩擦在敏感的内壁，圆钝龟头碾在了她的子宫口，Colette抽住了呼吸，过度的刺激充满她的全身，她绷紧身体，脚趾蜷缩起来，就这样到达了高潮，延绵不断地快感中，她的肉穴抽动着绞紧，身后的Bucky也不再等待，他的下巴扣在她的肩膀，紧紧把她摁在自己身上。没有等她做出反应，他踩稳身体微微抬起胯部，下身就这样开始慢慢抽插起来，几下深入又完整地顶弄，他的左手向下摁在了她的腿中间，仍在高潮余韵中的阴部被冰冷的金属揉弄，Colette敏感地缩起身体、夹紧了腿，而Bucky借着她肉穴的收缩更快地冲刺起来，不用几下就低喘着释放在了她的身体，非常人量的精液灌进了她的身体深处，Colette颤抖着抓进了他在自己胸口的手臂，被内射的感觉让她又再次到达了一个小高潮。

Colette早就习惯了Bucky超级士兵的耐力，甚至不用片刻就能感觉到他的肉棒重新在自己的身体里开始变硬，她的胯部随着敏感的部位被触碰而颤动，Bucky在她耳边的低语这才清晰起来，他高潮时有时会用俄语称呼她为小猫咪。陌生又轻柔的语言让她满心柔软，来回抚摸他紧搂住自己的手臂。Bucky的指头没有停下对她的花瓣的刺激，仅仅是一些边缘的触碰，和偶尔轻轻的揉捏，让她保持在兴奋的状态。Colette知道他先前就是一位会全心全意照顾女孩感受的绅士，成为了dom以后这种照顾只增不减，他懂得她的内心所想，明白疼痛有时候才是她最好的良药。而她的臣服能抚平他内心的不安和躁动，他们都为对方带来了平静生活下去最需要的东西。

Colette转过头，Bucky会意地凑上来，亲吻了她的嘴唇。

唇舌交缠，热度下Bucky的肉棒很快不容忽视起来，借由他刚才射进去的精液的润滑，男人慢慢摆动起身体，像捣药一样在她的肉穴里搅动，拓宽她。Colette感到了一股原始的刺激，热度聚集在小腹，她夹紧了自己的下身，从Bucky的呻吟来看他也感受到了，他的手臂像铁一样箍住了她，轻松地将她抱在自己身上颠弄，很快找回了刚才激烈的速度和节奏。Colette全身唯一的支撑就是Bucky，只能从下抱住他横在自己身上的手臂，在快速又准确的抽插中Bucky每一下都能顶到她舒服的地方，粗硬的阴茎将她的肉穴操成他的形状。

“对，就这样……”在她的耳边留下鼓励的话语，Bucky的喘息也越来越快，肉体的拍打声回荡在房间，她徒劳地承受着他的凶猛的进攻，一串串呻吟被男人一连串的冲刺撞得支离破碎，他的胯部用力地挺入她，肉棒埋进她潮湿高热的身体，Bucky又射了出来，份量不减刚才，填满了她身体的最深处。Colette甚至能感觉到她的小腹变得有些鼓胀，Bucky拔出来的时候，精液和体液随着他半软的肉棒一起流出了她的肿胀的穴口，在他们身下的地板上形成一小滩，Colette靠在Bucky身上不停地喘息着，整个人都湿漉漉的，胸口和身体都红透了。整个人被Bucky抱起来也没有反抗，男人搂着她一起坐在了背后的办公椅上，把她侧过来，一手揽着她的背，另一只手把她的双腿抬起来搁在了椅背上。这个动作让她的臀部尽量悬空在他分开的腿间，减轻了她的疼痛。

“Wine？”休息了一会儿，Bucky再次建议到，他用手捋了捋Colette额前的头发，她还在喘息，半开眼睛地一边搂着Bucky的背。她点点头，Bucky侧过头亲吻她，一边抚摸她赤裸的身侧，看见她皱起的眉头，他低声询问，

“想要我去把药膏拿过来？还是去床上涂？”

“还有红酒？”Colette提醒道。她吐出一口气，闭着眼睛，放松地靠在Bucky的胸口，他的头发又长了，垂在他的颈侧，扫在她的脸边，不过她觉得自己早就没了抬手倒酒的力气。

“你还有力气？”Bucky搂紧了她的身体。

“嗯哼……”Colette迷迷糊糊地说着，在Bucky温暖的怀抱里，她很快困了起来，“你可以喂我，用嘴……”

“然后就这么浪费一瓶上好的红酒。”他抱着她轻松站起了身，Colette搂紧了Bucky的肩膀，他绕过桌子的时候，她顺手捞起了那瓶红酒。

书房的灯光在他们离开后暗下，只有时钟的滴答响在布鲁克林安静的夜里。


End file.
